


上

by sJSsnssndns



Category: 26 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	上

*  
朱正廷进门的时候没有发现我。  
去年冬天他不知道从哪个黑心家居店买来一把硕大的老板椅，它和房间里的装修格格不入，我看了很不爽，为此差点没和他吵一架。  
至于朱正廷装椅子这事为什么和我起冲突而不是和他爸妈，是因为我管着他。自从他那对常驻国外的忙碌父母去年长期公差去了墨西哥以来，他和他家里的一切都归我支配。

我承认自己涉嫌越俎代庖，但是欣赏他处处被我管制受限敢怒不敢言的表情，是我青春期最大的乐趣之一。

用诗意一点的词汇来形容，我和朱正廷勉强可以算一对青梅竹马。共住一栋楼，低头不见抬头见，我们小区是这座海滨城市风景最漂亮的住宅之一，宽敞的小洋楼一梯两户，两家客厅的落地大阳台共享同一片海景。  
感谢得天独厚的机关背景，本市引进人才分房政策实施时刚好误打误撞把我们两家分成了对门——  
我父母是别的小孩眼里的科学家，一年下来有六个月都不知道他们身在何方，行业保密性高，两个人对什么都讳莫如深，每次离开只含含糊糊地告诉我原因是“帮上面搞研究去了”。朱正廷的外交官爸妈更是忙得团团转，在国际长途飞机上呆过的时间恐怕比和朱正廷相处的时间还长。  
我和朱正廷，两个可怜小孩，小白菜地里黄，顺理成章地变成了一对惨兮兮的好朋友。

我和朱正廷的外交官父母有过短暂的几面之缘，两个成年人出身不俗谈吐不凡，待人客气又疏远，书香门第高知出身，从头到脚妥帖得当，唯一一点有违和感的地方就是怀里的小朋友朱正廷。  
大概是这个小朋友有一副过人的好相貌，该出现在聚光灯下或者徕卡定焦电影镜头的冰雪脸蛋被他们拥在怀里时总让人觉得画面有说不出的别扭，三口人聚在一起并不像其乐融融的和睦原生家庭，却很是怪诞生硬。或许是没怎么一起生活过，大人对待他的态度十分客气，朱正廷反而像是他们收养的小孩。

无比奇怪的一家。  
而朱正廷是最奇怪的那个，具体表现在被放养长大的他总有很多莫名其妙的坚持以及满脑子跑火车的诡异想法，比如养了只丑得奇形怪状的狗；比如拿零花钱买了整整一衣柜我看来没什么差别的GUCCI衬衫；还有非要给自己换一把巨大的老板椅这件事。

不过拜他最后这项执念所赐，我把腿缩在老板椅上面戴着耳机打游戏，整个人都被这个大家伙挡住，椅背冲着朱正廷，他理所当然没有发现藏匿在背后的我。

他时值大学本科毕业，刚刚从同学聚会上回来，听脚步有些疲累，把卧室门关上之后脱下外套换上睡衣。  
一个人换衣服并不会制造出太大动静，可是当窃听者用尽全力仔细辨识时，一切都会变得不同。

他动作很缓慢。拉链滑下来的声音也很轻，接下来是衬衫纽扣开合，皮带锁环被“叮”的一声打开，牛仔裤贴着大腿落下去。  
他浑然不觉我在他身后这一场疯疯癫癫的幻想。

无辜的被窃听者继续着他的换装步骤，从衣柜里拿出睡衣，它是轻薄的绸缎布料，成千上万密集排布的细腻蚕丝慢慢掠过他光滑皮肤，像是一道柔软的铮铮甲胄。  
摩擦力消化掉皮肤表层微小的电流，紧接着传来短促的细微轻响——发丝被领口拢起又迅速散开的沙沙声。我几乎能想象出那画面，柔软碎发被睡衣的V字衣领擦过，奶茶棕色的刘海在空中甩出一点点弧。

——目不能视的现状放大了我的感官知觉。那些窸窣声响像细碎刀光劈开我的耳蜗，又一剑如虹地继续穿行下去，层层次次被神经细胞传递扩大到全身。朱正廷用声音攻击我、杀戮我，又烫又亮的声音凌空割过来，我被迫用血肉发肤接纳它们，枪林弹雨让人应接不暇，听得几乎全身要烧起来。  
我没放过每一个分贝。我用听觉沥干净周遭空气里所有水分，因此耳道里只剩下他身上发生的所有摩擦。我迅速逼迫自己的身体患上联觉症，根据他脱衣服的响声通感成画面，在脑缘系统连环播放出自模拟的具体映像。

我是个不知餍足的偷窥狂，用听觉对他进行了一场强奸。

Constructive Total Loss，我脑海里突然冒出来这个术语。是周末被班主任强迫念完贸易实务先修课时偶尔听进脑袋里的词汇。  
班主任对于我这个高二年级优秀升学指标寄予厚望，只等我被首都那两所名校拟录取后赶紧轰回家，省得在学校作奸犯科不干好事，带坏其他同学。我的课余生活因此变成了他的自主招生可行方法试验田，物理竞赛、科创拿奖、学术夏令营全经历过一遍，他还嫌弃我无所事事压力太小，把我打包塞进了P大先修课教学班。他知道凭我在里面的考试绩点可以随随便便捞一个降分录取名额出来。

班主任胡作非为，也就这一个举措让我没什么逆反之心，我捧着大学里的教材，看着耄耋之年的老教授在话筒前颤颤巍巍地讲课，会产生一点自己迅速成熟长大的错觉，仿佛我性格里的早熟早慧也成了光明一面，是个堂堂正正的本科学生，足够有力量和这个世界的所有成年人平起平坐进行抗衡。

我的先修课专业是应用经济，有大把名词解释要背诵，刚刚突然冒出脑海的CTL是其中一个，推定全损。课本里说它的意思是货物受损后，恢复受损货物的费用会超过货物原价值——  
而我的这一场窃听的机会成本太高昂，我心疼花费给它的那短短半分钟，那半分钟就是我的受损货物。在这位真金美人浑然不觉且赤裸的换装时刻，我如此正人君子地只动用耳朵这简陋器官去聆听，是一次严重浪费，是推定全损。  
我该做点坏事的。

朱正廷是故意的，他不但想勾引我，他无意识地勾引着一切听过、看过、呼吸过他的人。  
怎么这么不安分——我决定给他一点教训。

我把脚蹬到地上，连椅子带人翻了个面，把方向正冲回他。  
他成功被我吓到了。这个可怜的哥哥趔趄一下往后面挪了一步，瞪大眼睛问我：“你怎么在这儿？”

我没回答他的问题，自说自话地打了个友好的招呼：“正正。”

大概十六七岁的少年恶趣味实在滔天，我利用一切时间在人后对他极尽欺负之能事。  
他比我大好几岁，这两年我却从没喊过他一句兄长，从来都是正正、廷廷喊来喊去，违背辈份礼法规律的叫法在我看来带着难以言明的亲昵，它变成我相当长一段时间的执念，忽略姓氏拆成叠字，他的名字在我口中焕然新生，一定程度上变成了小型的表示亲近爱意的加冕仪式，类似情人间的呢喃耳语。  
我这么精明，连称谓都要唐突他，绞尽脑汁占一切便宜。

我叫得这么亲，他反而很抗拒，他一直觉得我这样是没大没小，违逆了他。他在这件事上倒是灵光，竟然隐隐约约看穿了我的诡谲心思。  
只不过他大概只能懂我一半，所以不会预料到接下来我会以什么姿态用什么方式——对他施加真正意义上的违逆。

 

*  
房间里突然冒出一个大活人，还是一直捉弄他的活人，朱正廷成功被我吓得手忙脚乱，他也实在气急，一情绪波动的时候就说不出话来，在我面前支支吾吾“你”了半天，想施加指责，可是天生的好修养又让他骂不出什么有攻击性的词汇，只好委屈又局促地盯着我看，被我欺负狠了的样子。  
他永远那么漂亮，就算表情狼狈，也是个光鲜的落难美人。  
朱正廷愠怒失语的好看脸庞把我的捉弄上升到一层受难的程度，从眼神、鼻尖到头发丝都散发着生动的楚楚可怜，企图让我觉出一种加害的愧疚。  
但他大错特错，因为伴随着这愧疚而生的是一种微妙的得意和成就感——他因为惊吓而变成了个短路的白痴娃娃，泫然欲泣地看着我，又残又破的，等着我摆弄。  
我想不到原来这世上有人越惊慌失措越风情万种，这种奇妙的化学置换反应吸引了我，朱正廷被我含在眼睛里，又瘦削又脆弱，他脸上风光浩荡，满到可以随便被吹散了，也可以被轻易戕害到失去所有颜色，变成干瘪苍白的一个样本。  
作为青春期男生的满足感迅速膨胀，我像是仲春时节在满地柔嫩落花上撒泼打滚的一匹小狼，洋洋得意地看着丰厚花瓣被碾出汁水踩在脚下，有序排布的细胞壁层层挤压堆叠爆裂，迅速失水枯萎。  
我为自己能够糟蹋掉这样新鲜脆弱的生命而心生卑劣的愉悦。

眼前的场景让我很是满意，于是我笑起来。他发现了我的表情变化，眼神向下盯着我的嘴巴看，活像是猎物看向野兽的獠牙。  
他原来不是这么看我的。

我人中深，眼睑细长，笑起来脸上会挤出来类似猫纹的痕迹，因此从一些角度看，误打误撞地像极了朱正廷好几年前的前任宠物，一只灰色的英短猫。  
只不过那时候朱正廷没什么养猫经验，他爸妈买了这猫之后就没管过它，家里请来的阿姨也对它爱答不理，所以这只苦命的小猫在他家里呆了短暂一年后跳窗子跑了。  
而他的猫没了之后，我就变成了它的代餐和替身。

小灰失踪之后朱正廷更加依赖我。那时我对他的一切坏心尚未显山露水，我们之间的关系一丝裂痕也无，于是私下呆在一起的时时刻刻他都要贴过来黏着我，这人像是患了肌肤饥渴症一样亲亲热热地把我揽在怀里，用他特有的、看小动物的眼神，又向往又怜悯的眼神盯着我看。  
他一直把我当孩子看。他用十足哄劝的语气跟我开玩笑，手段拙劣地拐骗我的回答：“你是不是代替小灰来陪我的呀？”  
他没拐骗住我，倒是迷惑了他自己。  
我看他自娱自乐，违心地说是。

他珍重那只猫珍重得不得了，珍重到爱屋及乌连带着对我施展温柔。我得到的喜欢像是原本只拥有一个孤零零蛋卷，却被他倒扣上一个浑圆甘甜的奶油冰淇淋，我紧紧握着剽窃来的赃物像个满足的小偷，心安理得享受着本不属于我的丰沛爱意。

他的青春期实在孤独，父母不在身边，朋友也并不多，因此看这个小猫像对待生活的温柔寄托，这寄托失所之后，他就惋惜到自己也想变成这份寄托。  
想变成这只猫——  
当然，最后一句话是我主观臆断，并且到后来把这意志强加给了他。  
那是很久之后的事了，他带着猫耳朵塞着毛茸茸的尾巴肛塞在床上舔我的时候，我觉得他真把自己当成了一只可怜的灰色小猫。他把我给的折磨当成对自己没照顾好小灰的惩罚。  
这个傻子。

时间再拨回到此刻，在自己房间里被我结结实实吓到的朱正廷还是没有说话，靠着衣柜用沉默当控诉，拿湿淋淋的目光埋怨我。  
只不过他从小不识人间险恶，太善良了，面对我不合常理的愚弄，自顾自就生出来点身为主人的宽容慈悲，真把我当成了一只心性顽劣的宠物似的。  
他倒是会自我安慰，而真正的宠物猫并不会觊觎主人的身体，更不会盘算着把对方拆骨入腹、用哪些体位进行性交。

他的目光不知忌惮，这事怪他。  
我不知道现在他看向我的时候到底思维发散到了关于小灰的具体什么事情，目光里含着一点柔软的垂爱和包容，我不配得到的垂爱和包容。  
反正这个白痴艺术生笨头笨脑，什么也拎不清。  
但我想到了一些别的事情。

他不知收敛地盯着我的脸看，我也恶狠狠地看过去，目光在空中拐了个弯，旅程结束在他的唇珠上。  
他的五官生得实在是好，双唇尤其漂亮，唇峰线条像初夏菱角，嘴角上翘，是爱神之弓。越柔软越赤裸，干净纯洁到了极点反而显出一团无端的情色，红艳艳一片，像是女孩子未经开发的下体。

——我并没有侮辱之意，只是尽量客观地陈述这个事实。  
他想事情的时候习惯性张着嘴巴，露出窄窄的一条缝，里面若隐若现粉嫩的舌尖和湿润的口腔。好暴露，总让我觉得该是不打马赛克的大尺度禁片里才有的镜头，非礼勿视，我看着看着就要转过脸别开眼神。  
我怀揣着满肚子下流腥膻的谜底，因为他的一颦一笑而彻头彻尾腐化堕落。  
可他身上是没有凡俗感和肉欲感的。我却因为惦记上他这件事，自己心里的凡俗感和肉欲感迅速增生。他让十七岁的我怀揣满腹心事，心事日积月累进化成预谋，我变成了一个和脑袋里只有胸和屁股的其他同龄人一样下流又轻贱的青春期男生。

或许我更下流一点，面对着这么张色情又漂亮的嘴巴，我也确把他它当女孩子的下体用过。

是小半年前的除夕夜，他家照旧只他自己一个常住人口在，他父母这一年尤其忙碌，已经退化成家庭的编外成员，好几个月没回国同他团聚。  
我妈倒是罕见地休了半个月年假，于是我在除夕的早晨不无遗憾地提起对门不算圆满的家庭，她听完很是唏嘘（其实她也半斤八两），晚饭时分主动做了几道丰盛菜肴，让我邀请朱正廷过来一起用餐。  
我笃定道：“他不会过来的。”  
母亲理所当然地询问原因，我愧疚又遗憾地说：“我和正正吵架了，经验表明战后恢复时期容易引发二次暴动。”  
她笑了：“那正好，你把妈妈做好的菜端过去全当赔罪。”  
我妈摸摸我的头：“不要和邻居闹别扭。”  
她的语气慈祥和蔼，像是劝两个小朋友重归于好。  
尽管我骨架拔节明显，她要踮着脚才能摸到我的发顶；尽管我学完了大学一年级的所有专业课；尽管我日渐沉默严肃，被许多人说猜不懂看不透——  
他们还是全都没把我当大人看。

我决定做出点行动，使至少其中一个人想法进行改变。  
除夕夜这天晚上，我的初次尝试顺利实行。

*  
我费力地平衡着三个冒着热气的瓷盘敲响了朱正廷的家门。  
他开了个门缝给我，从家里探出头来。那画面像是一只柔软的蜗牛悄悄迈出躯壳，紧接着又被吓了回去。  
他吝啬地把房门又关紧了点：“你要干什么？”  
我放软了语气：“我妈妈让我来赔罪。”  
我城府不浅，搬出家长来对待他。他果然犹豫了一下，接着说：“用不着你赔罪。”  
我说：“可你还在生我的气啊。我诚心道歉，昨天不该摸你......”  
话还没说完，他慌乱地叫道：“闭嘴！”

看来我确实惹到他了。原因要回溯到除夕一天前，我趁他洗澡的时候心怀不轨地闯了进去，不管不顾把他从头到脚玩了个遍。  
我淋着扑面的水流把他揉进怀里，自认用了足够温柔的力道来对待他被我强制抚摸到勃起的性器，可是他却非常抗拒，惊慌失措地大力挣扎出我的禁锢，最后这场单方面性事以我们差点没打起来而狼狈收尾。  
大概我手活技术的确不错，他还是被我摸射了，咬着唇呻吟着软在我怀里，面容上蒙着一层不情愿和被强迫的艳色红潮。  
浴室空间狭小，我把他搂在怀里一阵神思恍惚，仿佛自己同他一样被情欲排挤到灵魂虚化了，眼前是一片透彻的昏暗，四面八方空气变成流动的死路，我们被潮湿的水汽环绕着，秒针悬停静止在空中，我没有任何一刻比现在更能清晰地感受到时间的刚性和不可逆转，四维空间的纹理有迹可循，此时此地这场荒唐闹剧变成了我生命中必然的偶然——像是一刹那月光沉入湖底，惊鸟振翅扑出森林，我终于把按捺不住的触手探了过去，而朱正廷不得不伏下身体，同我进行短暂一秒的被迫贴近。

我不自觉地端详他。  
这具身体好嫩，好软，足够化在我的掌心，和我的怀抱无缝贴合。画面太干净漂亮，他不再是我坚韧的金刚不坏的邻家兄长，在我怀里他变成了易碎的琉璃假人，变成了一颗童话，变成了一块完整的星星碎片，清晰地倒映着我不可说的贪欲，和我的情窦初开。

我说不清朱正廷是因为太美而显得格外惨，还是因为他束手无策被我折磨的惨样子逼他迸发出身体里更多的美。总之我看得心软成一片，于是没有反抗他恢复体力之后连踢带骂把我赶出家门的暴力行径，接着又有了除夕夜这一幕自己假惺惺的道歉。

*  
我的手颠了颠，示意给朱正廷看我腕臂上的重量：“我们家做的菜，大过年你一个人在家，就给你送点过来。”  
我们相知相交十几年，几千个日子的情分足够把我昨天对他做的那些混账行径抵消，他犹豫地放弃原则宽恕了我，试探着同我和解：“谢谢你。”  
我笑得很无辜：“很重诶大哥，能不能让我进来把它们放下，不然真的碎碎平安了。”  
我的无辜诓骗住了他。他打开门，毫不知情地给恶人放了行。

我进来房门的那一刻心里反而很平静。像是迈进一个温暖如春的台风眼，我心知不久之后会迎来肆虐的狂暴天气，可是这一刻，相安无事的这一刻，迅速落地幻化成我的短暂乐园。我在守恒且对称的漩涡里快速下坠，灵魂快乐得要飞跃人世红尘。  
风暴酝酿时刻，完美的黄金分割线让人感到安适，像是一切事情都可以按照某个既定进程有序运行。  
我甚至天马行空地联想到老电影里杀手按上刀柄的前一秒。那一秒钟他必然气定神闲，而这气定神闲里——预知到结果的快乐占据上风。尽管刀刃蒙在鞘中寒光不显，但他知道要见血了。

我还是打破了这片刻宁静。  
我喧宾夺主，把餐盘放到桌子上，然后像这个家真正的男主人一样大大咧咧坐到沙发里，招揽他过来。  
朱正廷发现了我态度的骤然转变。他也沉默下来，在我身边僵硬地坐下。

他穿了一套厚厚的家居服，看起来蓬松又柔软，绒毛布料包住他浑圆的臀，在沙发上压出一个很色情的弧度。与此截然相反，他的姿态却端正到让人觉出委婉拒绝的刻意。可是他坐得那么直，像一尊浪漫又崭新的雕塑，是我年轻生命里第一次有强烈意识要占有和褫夺的立体领土。

我一刹那就硬了。  
我拍拍他的后背，开展了此生以来最下流顽劣的恶作剧的第一步铺垫。

我说：“桌上的菜是我妈送给你的，但我运过来好辛苦，还要担心被你骂，所以有个交换条件。”  
朱正廷的眼神乱掉了，然后假装镇定地问：“又要我帮你做抄写作业吗？陈立农，我都大四了，还在帮高二的小朋友写作业，虽然你成绩好，但这是不是不太合适——”  
倒是开始说教起我了。可事情哪有他认为的那么简单，我打断他：“只做作业？你想得美。”  
他的脸白了白，大概我此刻的表情很能唬人，他突然静下来，抿着唇等着我发话。  
我也在紧张，毕竟接下来的命令实在禽兽，我一个体面人，自己也说不出口。

我只好绕个弯子说起别的：“你去把灯关上。”  
他警觉地看着我。大概潜意识里已预料到会有危险发生，因此僵硬地坐在那里一动不动。  
于是我伸手戳了戳他的脸，催促道：“你想不想吃东西了？”  
我诱惑他：“我妈妈做的糖醋排骨特别好吃。”  
我特意把妈妈这两个字加了重音，很是卑劣地利用他渴望的母爱当诱饵。迄今为止他已经三个月没有见到过父母，一顿带着亲人味道的家常菜足以让他动摇。  
朱正廷捉到“妈妈”这两个字，脸上的表情柔和地钝了下来。可大概也知道我一定会和他过不去，他还在犹豫着，用拘谨的坐姿对我下逐客令。  
我不耐烦，伸手环住他，把他拢了过来：“你听不到我在讲话？”  
他犹豫片刻，没挣扎，从我的动作里模模糊糊懂了些什么，又没有全部弄清楚，只好假装冷静地问：“为什么要关灯？”  
我露出一个平静又和善的笑容给他：“你不想关灯的话也可以。”  
话音刚落，他似乎是终于意识到自己的处境，惊慌地站起来——

这正好给了我机会，我轻轻松松拽住他睡裤一角，接着轻轻使力，那一团毛茸茸的布料就成功从他腰腹处滑下来跌落在地上，像是被粗暴蹂躏过奄奄一息的小猫。  
他呆滞在那里。大概在他二十几年的人生里第一次体会到被扒裤子这等顽皮下流的捉弄，朱正廷气得脸都红了，蹲下去把睡裤重新提上来，委屈又气愤地吼我：“你发什么神经？”

我说：“不是你不想关灯的吗，现在这么亮，你脱了裤子就全被我看光了。”  
我舔舔唇，补充道：“做坏事不关灯怎么行？”  
做坏事这三个字刺痛到他，他意识到接下来会发生什么，又惊又怕又气的情感波动激得他牙关打架，站起来指着我：“你滚出去！”  
我一点也没在意，摸上他的手背：“滚出去有点费劲，但我可以滚进来。”  
单纯可怜的好学生朱正廷花了好几秒钟才消化了这话里的荤意，他怒不可遏转身就走，只不过非常错误地把脆弱的后背暴露给我，于是顺理成章地，我从后面把他扑住，拖着他的腰甩回沙发上，然后整个人跪在他大腿上阻止他的挣扎。  
这一套动作很是费力，我气喘吁吁地制住他，劝道：“你听话一点。”  
他在我身下焦躁而惶恐地挣动，我被他搞得完全失去了耐心，捞起沙发上一条丝巾把他的手腕绑了起来。

这下好了，他以一个完全的禁脔形态雌伏在我身下。  
瑟瑟发抖的，惊惧的，手无寸铁的，可以被我任意玩弄的禁脔。  
我必须要靠深呼吸才能压抑心底骤起的兴奋，轻轻拍了拍他的侧脸：“我不想让你疼。”  
朱正廷惊骇万分地盯着我，大概第一次发现我有这么阴暗恶劣的一面。  
他皓齿红唇顶级美貌，生来合该在大荧幕上演绎怨憎会和伤离别，而此刻那些高浓度的情绪全被投射给我，我与有荣焉地接下这份厚礼，很是愉悦地实施最终步骤：

“被我干还是帮我舔？”

 

 

——tbc——


End file.
